Succubus
by JHNNangel13
Summary: Directly following Problems in Ohio but you don't have to read that one. Sam, Dean, and Kat encounter one of man's greatest enemies literally when they meet a succubus...
1. Chapter 1

_As always, I sadly do not own Supernatural. Pretty sure I own Kat though. I would be nice to own Jensen and Jared, but sometimes life isn't fair._

_This is the fourth story in the set and follows directly after Problems in Ohio. Enjoy!_

* * *

The coordinates pointed to a small town just outside of Maryland. It didn't take the them long to get there at all. The case that John had sent them had to do with numerous number of men being killed. The only link between all of them were that they were single males.

The ride there was pretty quiet. Occasionally Dean and Kat would have a little chat but nothing too important as Sam got some well needed sleep. The silence was starting to get to Dean so he decided to strike up a conversation.

Dean- "So, how do you feel?"

Kat- "I'm fine Dean. (she said a bit annoyed) Is that the only thing that you can think of to ask me about?"

Dean- "No, I'm just checking. Anyway, the better you and Sam are the more alive I'll stay."

Kat- "Oh, yes cause that worked so well last time!"

Dean- "Hey, you have no clue how close that came. It's not like it was easy for Sam and I either. For someone reason you have a way of getting herself nearly killed often."

Kat- "Oh, yes and that's all my fault."

Dean- "I'm just saying the truth. Anyway, did you talk to Missouri lately?"

Kat- "Yes, I called her at the last rest stop. She was pretty worried you know. I can't believe that you called her!"

Dean- "What did you want me to do? Just let you die and not tell Missouri or Riley or Hunter?"

Kat- "You are so lucky that she didn't tell them!"

Dean- "Look, I'm sorry okay. I just didn't know what to do. Anyway did you talk to them at all?"

Kat- "Yep, Hunter's pretty pissed that you didn't show him any fighting moves. Riley misses Sam a lot and you too before you get mad."

Dean- "That's really good that they're doing fine. Does it get to you, leaving them like that?"

Kat- "Yes and no."

Dean- "That explains a lot."

Kat- "It sucks knowing that I can't be there to protect them and that I can't be with them for everything they do but at the same time, going out after these things is protecting."

Dean- "Imagine this. I still can't believe that I have…I mean that we have 2 kids."

Kat- "Get use to it. You were really good with them. But this is becoming a little to warm and caring for us."

Dean- "Agreed. So how bout some music?"

Kat- "Heck yeah!"

Dean took out one of his mix tapes that was full of rock music. The first song was "Tainted Love" and then "Don't Fear the Reaper." Dean instantly fast forwarded it not wanting to even think about Reapers and Kat just smirked. Then they continued their ride to Maryland where they would be in another few hours.

* * *

Sam awoke to a welcomed nudge on his shoulder. He was having dreams of Jess again but not of her death but of what could have been if he wouldn't have left her that night. It was tearing him up but he didn't want to open his eyes. It seemed so real that he could feel her and he missed her so deeply! But his brother and practically sister-in-law were brining him back to face reality, one without Jess.

Dean- "Come on Sammy rise and shine, we're here."

Sam- "Yeah, yeah, I'm up, would you quit it. It's Sam!"

Dean- "Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side!"

Sam- "Dean would you just shut up!"

Dean- "What is getting into you man. Ow…"

Kat had hit Dean rather hardly in the side with her elbow. She could see that something was bothering Sam and also knew that Dean wasn't going to let up.

Kat- "Dean why don't you go and take the check-in? Sam and I will get the stuff."

Sam- "What, Kat, are you my "protector" now from my big brother. I don't need your sympathy. Just leave me alone!"

Kat's eyes shot daggers through Sam. Sam really didn't care he had wanted a fight with someone, anyone. He could see Dean's clenched fists in his pocket and his mouth beginning to open with some smart remark that would give Sam what he was asking for.

Kat- "Wow, Sam, that sure was nice of you! Dean just go get the key and I'll get the stuff into the room."

Dean- "Fine, but Sammy you and I are gonna have a talk about your little attitude problem!"

With that Dean turned and headed for the main office to get a room. Leaving Kat and Sam back at the car. Dean couldn't believe that his brother had just lashed out like that, especially towards Kat. Dean could understand if Sam wanted a fight with him, but Kat had always been there for Sam no matter what he had gone through. This just made Dean even more angry with his bother!

Kat angrily slammed the door to the back on Sam as he was about to get out. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this. God, he was acting worse than Hunter and even worse than Riley! She thought to herself. She was also worried about what Dean was going to do. Sam was obviously looking to pick a fight and he had gone after her knowing that she would usually give it to him, but she caught on and now he was most likely going to go after Dean.

Sam couldn't believe that Kat had slammed the door on him. She could have at least hit him or something. Why wouldn't she go for the bait? Now he would have Dean though which was better than nothing. Sam saw Kat struggle to grab all of the bags and deep down wanted to help her but refused. Instead he watched her go towards the motel just as Dean was exiting with a key. That's when Sam got out quickly and just as Dean opened the door, grabbed his bag so quickly from Kat that it almost made her fall over if not for Dean supporting her from behind, and ran to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and jumped in.

Dean and Kat just looked at each other as they heard the shower turn on. Dean was still standing behind her and was looking down into her shocked eyes. Then he quickly grabbed some of the stuff and they entered the room. By the time they actually got far enough into the room to put the bags down, they heard the shower turn off and Sam went past them, shouldering Dean as he exited the room. They threw the bags down and Dean began to pace. Kat had plopped on the bed and was angrily flipping through an old book that she had with her.

Kat- "Pacing isn't going to help."

Dean- "What is wrong with him? He should have just picked one with me cause I sure want to punch his face in right about now!"

Kat- "Just let him get some fresh air and when he comes back don't do anything stupid! He's got a lot going on in that head of his and the dreams aren't helping."

Dean- "Still, we're trying to help him! He shouldn't' be picking fights with either of us."

Kat- "Would you just sit and we'll watch something to get our minds off of Sam."

Dean reluctant sat on the bed next to Kat and leaned his head against the wall. Kat put down the book and grabbed his hand reassuringly. She knew how angry Dean was, and knew that he was probably more angry at himself. Dean took the gesture kindly and put his arm around her slender shoulders and grabbed her other hand pulling her closer to himself. He took a heavy sigh and grabbed the remote.

Dean- "Thanks for that."

Kat- "If only it were always that easy. But it's going to be fine, I promise."

Dean gave his signature smirk, gave Kat a little kiss and left the channel on the "Breakfast Club", knowing that Kat would approve and it wasn't that bad of a movie at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was walking towards a bar that was only across the parking lot. He just needed to get away from Dean and Kat. Everything about them reminded him of what he could have, should have had with Jess. It wasn't fair. Sam and Jess were so happy and living such a good life and she had been taken away from him. And Dean had been able to get back a lost love and he even had kids!

He just needed some air. He would go to the bar and get something to drink and give enough time for Dean and Kat to cool down and himself as well. He knew that he had gone pretty far but really didn't feel like he had to feel bad about it.

He walked into the bar which looked like any usual bar with people there for a good time. He found a seat and got a drink and watched the sports game on TV. His mind was running through everything and he kept trying his best to push it away. Then he saw her.

She was beautiful. Every inch of her was perfection. She had long gorgeous wavy soft blond hair and clear blue eyes. She had a petite and slender form with her short skirt and tight tank that showed ever bit of her. Sam was instantly attracted to her. It was like they were the only two in the whole place. He couldn't get his eyes away from her.

She glanced over at him with a faint smile and her eyes sparkled. They met eyes and Sam felt a jolt run through him. It wasn't a bad kind it was one that he had felt with Jessica but so much stronger. Their eyes remained locked onto one another as it seemed that she was motioning for him to come over without making any movement at all.

Sam got up and headed over to her. He pulled up the chair next to her and smiled.

Sam- "Hey."

Girl- "Hello, do you have a name?"

Sam- "Yeah, sorry… I'm Sam and you are?"

Girl- "It's extremely nice to meet you Sam. You seem like such a wonderfully sweet guy. I'm Piper."

Sam- "Piper. It's a good name. May I say you are gorgeous!"

Piper- "Thank you very much. I'd really like to get to know you but I have to get home."

Sam- "How about we meet back her tomorrow? Here's my number."

Piper- "That sounds wonderful. Thank you Sam, I can't wait till tomorrow."

And with that Piper go up, gave Sam a little kiss and left the bar. Sam sat there for a while mystified and then decided that it was about time for him to go back and deal with Dean and Kat.

* * *

Dean had finally relaxed and almost forgot all about Sam and his anger as he and Kat watched the movie. This was always one of Kat's favorites and he didn't mind too much cause it did have good music. The hotel room wasn't anything like it had been back in Lawrence, Dean was still having trouble getting used to the not so comfortable beds again. But the two of them made the best of what they had and were just happy having a stress free time. Then they heard the handle to the room begin to turn and then a knock.

Dean instantly reached for the knife under the pillow and Kat did the same as the approached the door. Then they heard a voice and lowered their weapons.

Sam- "Look, I know you guys are probably still pissed and all but can you at least let me in?"

Dean- "I don't know if you deserve even that much!"

Kat glared at Dean and opened the door. Dean was about to say something when Sam interrupted him.

Sam- "Okay, I'm sorry but I just had the best thing happen to me."

Dean- "Someone has certainly changed their mood."

Kat- "So what was so amazing that you did a complete turn around?"

Sam- "It was just so surreal, it was like a dream. I was in the bar and I saw her. We locked eyes and I'm meeting her tomorrow night. I really think that you guys should see her. She's perfection. By far the best female ever put on this earth. Beauty inside and out, even though I didn't get to talk to her much I could tell she had a beautiful soul. No female could even come close to her, ever!"

Kat rolled her eyes and turned back to the bed and picked back up her book.

Dean- "Wow, dude you could have let off on the "best woman ever" thing. I mean it's not like you don't have someone that you're very close to right here. And we are still gonna have to work out that problem earlier whether you like it or not, Sammy!"

Sam- "It's Sam and nothing could ruin this night. So will you two come tomorrow and at least see her from afar?"

Dean- (to Kat) "What do you think?"

Kat- "You don't need to ask my permission to go check out a hot girl, Dean. It's not like I own you or anything!"

Dean- "Take that as a yes for the both of us."

Dean turned back to look at Kat and winked at her before grabbing some more comfortable clothes and getting ready to hit the sack. Kat just glared at him for answering for her and continued to read. Sam sat on the bed with such a happy look on his face. Tomorrow night could not come soon enough for Sam Winchester.

* * *

The day had gone by fairly slow. There wasn't much happening. Even the coordinates that they were only about 30 minutes away from seemed to have stopped with the Supernatural. Dean had spent the whole day being restless and trying to find something to do. Kat just read and had taken a really long run. Sam spent the whole day preparing himself to see Piper again.

When it came time to head to the bar, Sam was more than ready and Dean was happy for his little brother. Dean was also happy to just find something to do. Kat was just about to leave the room when her phone rang and she told the boys that she would catch up with them later and they headed out.

Kat- "Hello?"

Missouri- "Kat, honey, it's Missouri. You know that you have about 3 weeks at the most before you need to get back here?"

Kat- "Hey, already? Are you sure?"

Missouri- "Yes, Susan called today to remind me since she can't find your new cell phone number. I told her that you were doing more hunting again and she said that no matter what you need to make it back in at the latest 3 weeks."

Kat- "Don't worry I'll be there. Thank you and tell the Hunter and Riley that I'll see them soon."

Missouri- "I will. You haven't told Dean or Sam yet?"

Kat- "They know nothing about it. I'm surprised Hunter or Riley didn't let it out when we were last there."

Their conversation continued.

* * *

Dean and Sam were walking over to the bar and Sam was like walking on clouds just imagining what his night would be like with this perfect girl. Dean couldn't help but be happy for his brother, he had never seen Sam so happy.

Dean- "So, what's this chick's name?"

Sam- "She's not a "chick" she's a woman. And it's Piper, please be nice to her Dean."

Dean- "Hey, when am I ever not charming?"

Sam- "Great, just don't make an ass out of yourself or me."

Dean- "Don't worry little brother, I'll be on my best behavior."

They finally walked through the front door and Sam saw her instantly and she looked at him as well. Dean saw the big smile on Sam's face and followed his gaze to a beautiful woman. Now if Dean was not already in love with another woman he probably would have fought his brother on this but for some reason even her beauty really didn't persuade him off of Kat. They walked over to her and she greeted Sam with a big hug.

Sam- "Hey Piper. I'm so happy that you came."

Piper- "I would never stand up someone as good looking as you! Who's your friend?" she had a very seductive voice.

Sam- "Oh, this is my brother Dean."

Dean- "Hey, nice to meet you. My brother has told me a lot about you."

Piper- "It's nice to meet you too, I hope it was all good."

Sam- "Yeah it was. So are you in town long?"

Piper- "I have a little house that I rent sometimes during this time of year. It's really nice. You two should come out sometime."

Sam- "That would be lovely, but I think that we should meet her again tomorrow and have more of a date and then the next day meet at your house."

Piper- "That's exactly what I had in mind. I need time to prepare for you and your brother. So…"

Piper and Sam continued to have their conversation as Dean saw Kat enter the bar. He nodded, gave a little smile to Sam and Piper and headed over to Kat.

* * *

As Dean was walking over to Kat he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with Piper. He didn't want to mention anything to Sam, but he just had a really bad feeling about her. She just seemed, he didn't know it was just wrong.

Dean- "Hey, you okay?"

Kat- "Yeah, it was just an old friend. I do actually have to go back home in three weeks though just to let you know."

Dean- "What for?"

Kat- "There's just something I have to do. So is that Sam's new woman?"

Dean- "Way to avoid the subject. But yes that's his new love interest, her name's Piper."

Kat- "She looks nice. Did you talk to her at all."

Dean- "Yeah, but not much I figured I'd let her and Sam continue their conversation. There just isn't something right with her."

Kat- "Like what, the fact that she's attractive and you want her." she said with a little smirk.

Dean- "No, first off, I already have all the woman that I want and can handle and I don't know I just have a strange feeling about her. It's like she made Sam forget about Jessica."

Kat- "So do you think she's some kind of monster?"

Dean- "Well, we were sent to this area for something supernatural. And there were lots of guys dying as if the life has been sucked out of them as well as all the testosterone."

Kat- "So, you're thinking she's a succubus?"

Dean- "Maybe."

Just then Sam came walking over to the two of them.

Sam- "Oh, Kat, I'm sorry but you just missed her. She got a call and had to leave. But if you two aren't doing anything tomorrow night, maybe you guys could eat dinner with us?"

Kat- "Sure, Sam, that sounds nice."

With that the three of them headed back to the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Kat were doing research as Sam was scribbling down words in his own kind of journal. It was pretty silent until Dean couldn't take it anymore.

Dean- "Sammy, there's something not right with her."

Sam- "What do you mean? What's wrong with her?"

Dean- "I don't know dude. I just got a weird feeling from her. We think…"

Kat- "That she's a succubus."

Sam- "What! Dean you're just jealous cause she's into me and not you. I'm sorry that you're not happy with what you have but I can't change that Dean."

Dean- "Sam! You had no right to say that! I was just trying to help you okay. It's not my fault that something doesn't feel right. Look, man, all I'm trying to do is let you know to be careful."

Sam- "Fine Dean, but I still think that you're jealous."

Dean was about to turn to Kat and try to mend the damage that Sam's words had caused but she just looked at both of them with pain in her eyes, grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room.

Dean- "Damn it Sammy! You should have never said that."

Sam- "I'm sorry it just came out okay?"

Dean- "When she gets back you owe her big time man. And don't worry we'll still join you tomorrow."

* * *

She just had to get out. She had no clue where but she couldn't stay in that room. What Sam had said had really gotten to her. Although it was like she and Dean were back together she couldn't help but wonder if he truly did love her. It didn't matter anyway, her time would come soon anyway so there really wasn't much that she needed to think about. All she really wanted was to reconnect with Dean so that he would know that she loved him still so much and then she found out that what was once there so many years ago was still sparkling for the both of them. All she had to hope was that Dean would take the kids and she could watch over them. Although the succubus theory was pretty strong what if it really was Dean just being jealous. Kat had been walking for about a half hour when she saw someone else walking towards her. She didn't really see them, they more just bumped into her. Both of them had fallen to the ground.

Woman- "Why don't you watch where you're going!"

Kat- "Sorry, but it's not like it was all me, you obviously weren't looking either."

The two women just stared at each other. Then Kat noticed that it was Piper. The girl that Sam was talking about. Of course Piper had now clue who Kat was so Kat made sure she didn't mention it.

Piper- "What you think you're God's gift to men so that you don't have to watch out for other people. Think again honey!"

And with that Piper got up, glared at Kat, and continued walking. Kat just sat there for a second and then decided that since she wasn't going to go back to the motel yet, that she would follow Piper and see if she was up to anything.

* * *

Dean was pacing around the motel room continuing to dial Kat's number over and over again. Each time he would get the same voice mail, slam the phone shut, and cuss to himself before trying again.

Dean- "Damn it, why isn't she answering!"

Sam- "She probably has it off."

Dean- "She knows better than to go off on her own, at night and not have your cell on."

Sam- "Dean, you know she'll be back. Don't worry, I'll apologize. Kat's old enough to take care of herself."

Dean tried one more time but again got the voicemail and threw the phone across the room and then throwing himself on the bed.

* * *

Kat had followed Piper all the way to her house without being caught. Piper's house was well hidden back in the woods. It looked like any usual cabin and actually looked fairly nice. She then saw another car in the drive way and saw a man standing inside the cabin as Piper walked in. She saw them start making out and getting pretty intimate with each other. Kat had realized that she had been out for about 5 hours now just scoping around the place. The two of them had been eating dinner and getting back to making out. During that time Kat had looked all over the place to find any clues as to if something supernatural was going on or not. It was already about 3 AM and she had no clue how worried Sam and Dean were about her.

* * *

Sam had eventually fallen asleep out of exhaustion. His mind had been racing trying to forget the things that he said to Kat and to Dean. Plus he couldn't get his mind off of his next date with Piper. Dean was still sitting at the table searching information on the computer. He would just stare at his phone wanting it to ring. This was the longest that Kat had ever been gone.

All the thoughts of everything bad were funning through his mind. If only she would call him or show up at the motel or just something! He was going crazy with worry. Finally against all of his will, Dean's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep of horrible dreams of what was happening to Kat.

* * *

It was getting close to 5 AM when Kat saw Piper on top of the guy in her room. Then she saw a huge tongue (unhuman like) go into the poor guys mouth and saw a bright flow of light exit from the guy and go into Piper's body. She then saw the guys limp, lifeless body fall back onto the bed.

She couldn't believe what she just saw. Piper was a succubus and was obviously after Sam. Then she saw Piper lift up two big photos of Sam and Dean. They had to be her next target. But how could she stop them? Piper was already getting into Sam and it wouldn't be hard for her to get to Dean.

Piper felt someone watching and turned around to see Kat standing outside. They locked eyes and Kat began to feel hot. It was like she was on fire. Finally her body couldn't take it and she collapsed on the ground. Piper snickered a little at the sight.

Piper- "Looks like you won't be much help to them at all."

* * *

It was about 7 when Sam woke to his phone ringing.

Sam- "Hello?"

Piper- "Hey, Sam. It's Piper."

Sam- "Oh, hey. Is everything alright?"

Piper- "Actually everything's great. I was just checking to see if you and your brother were still going to meet me tonight at the bar?"

Sam- "Yeah, Dean and I will be there don't worry. What time is good for you?"

Piper- "How about 7?"

Sam- "Sounds good see you later."

Sam hung up the phone and threw a pillow at Dean who had fallen asleep on a chair across the room. Dean shot up right after the pillow made contact and chucked it back at Sam. Then his eyes were searching the room and then were wide with panic!

Dean- "Where's Kat?"

Sam- "I haven't seen her. Maybe she got a different room last night."

Dean- "I'll go check."

Dean returned five minutes later with a very panicked face.

Dean- "Sam she didn't get another room."

Sam- "I'm sure she's fine Dean. She'll be back when she's in the mood to kick my butt."

Dean- "I hope you're right Sammy."

* * *

Piper stepped out of her house and walked right to Kat's limp body. She reached down, grabbed her shoulders and drug her to the end of the road and laid her there. She then put more scratches and bruises on her to make it look like someone had beat her up or something. The side of the road was a back road but it was one that led to the motel that the boys had been staying in and she knew that Dean would go looking for Kat. That way when Dean found her he would probably force her to stay at the motel for at least two days which was all that Piper needed to accomplish her goal.

She laid her hand on Kat's head and sent more heat into her body that would hopefully insure that Kat would be out for most of the day and hopefully the next as well.

Piper- "Sorry, but there can only be one woman around her that attracts the men!"

Having done what she needed, she headed back to her house and prepared herself for tonight's next victim and then the house for her two victims the following night.


	4. Chapter 4

Around noon Dean couldn't take waiting for Kat any longer. Sam had also finally given up waiting and they both decided to go out looking for her. They hadn't been driving long when Sam spotted something.

Sam- "Dean, pull over I think I see something."

Dean listened to his brother and pulled the impala over to the side of the road. Both Sam and Dean jumped out of the car and headed towards what Sam had seen. Both of their eyes lit up in shock as then saw Kat laying there on the side of the road.

Dean ran to her side and gently rolled her over. She had scratches all over her body, had a few bruises, had a large bloody cut on her forehead, and was extremely hot. Sam felt so guilty and ran over to the other side of her.

Dean- "We have to get her back to the motel. She doesn't look to bad, but she'll need some rest."

Sam just nodded as Dean gently lifted Kat up and carried her to the car. He laid her down in the back seat and drove back to the motel.

* * *

Inside the room, Dean had laid Kat on the bed and was getting a wash cloth to rest on her head. Sam was cleaning any little cuts that he could and putting band aids on the ones that were still bleeding. Dean came out of the bathroom and placed the wet cloth on Kat's forehead. He was gently whipping it and watching her. She looked like she was sleeping he thought.

Sam- "What… do you think happened?"

Dean- "She probably pushed the wrong person's buttons. I really don't understand why she's unconscious though. She's not that bad, but she does have a really high temperature. She's extremely hot to the touch."

Sam- "Maybe she has the start of the flu or something. Dean, I'm so sorry. If I would have never said what I did…"

Dean- "It's not me you need to be saying this to Sam."

Sam nodded as both boys watched Kat hoping that she would just open her blue-green eyes.

* * *

It was about 5 and there was still no change with Kat. Sam decided that they should stay with her was calling Piper to let her know that they wouldn't be able to make it.

Sam- "Hey, Piper, it's Sam."

Piper- "Hey, is everything okay?"

Sam- "No, not really. There's something wrong with our friend and we need to stay here with her."

Piper- "Oh, well what if I come over and see if I can help?"

Sam- "I really don't know if that's a good idea."

Piper- "Don't worry, I'll come over and help. See you soon."

Piper hung up the phone and Sam just sat there amazed at what a wonderful person she was.

* * *

When Piper arrived at the room there was still no change in Kat and the boys were both sitting and staring at her. Dean was constantly keeping the washcloth cool on her forehead. Sam answered the door and was happy that Piper was there to comfort him.

Piper- "What's wrong with her?"

Sam- "We don't know. This is how we found her and other than a few scratches and bruises, even that gash her forehead, doesn't explain why she's out."

Dean- "Her head's extremely hot and we think that maybe she has a high fever and she just needs rest, but other than that we don't know."

Piper- "Have you two eaten anything today at all?"

Sam- "No, not really."

Piper- "Well then let's go get something to eat, we'll be back soon and I think that's she'll be fine for a little while."

Dean- "Why don't you two go ahead, I'll stay here to see if there's any change."

Piper- "Dean, come one. You're no help if you don't eat. Plus all she needs is rest, she'll be fine."

Dean nodded. He didn't know why. He really didn't want to leave. If anything happened he wanted to be there especially if she woke up. He really wanted to figure out what happened but something had made him want to go. As he stood up and walked over to Piper, it was as if he forgot all about Kat.

Sam and Dean were out the door and Piper told them that she wanted to use the bathroom quick and the two boys waited for her outside the room.

Piper walked over to Kat and began to talk to her.

Piper- "You know, tonight is just there to make them fall even more in love with me so that I can get what I want from them tomorrow night. You can't do anything to stop me. That heat that you're feeling should keep you down for a while. They will kill each other for me, you know that? Have fun in your little coma state. Don't worry I'm sure Dean's very experienced and won't mind being used in that way, and Sam just seems like so much fun."

Then Piper left the room and joined the boys as Kat began to toss and turn in a fitful manner.

* * *

They entered the bar and got a nice little booth. Sam sat next to Piper and Dean sat across from them. They struck up some pretty normal conversation and talked about their lives. Piper was explaining her life and both boys were giving her their undivided attention. Her plan was working. She now had both boys forgetting about anyone that they had ever loved and they were both falling in love with her more and more by the minute. She had to get them so obsessed that they would do anything to have her and by their thoughts she could tell that she was close. Tomorrow she would put them against each other, one would be killed and she would get his testosterone and then have fun with the other one. Her plan was working perfectly and the one person that could maybe stop it, she had taken care of already.

* * *

Back in the motel room, Kat was in a fitful sleep. She just had to open her eyes. She had to tell Dean and Sam what they were dealing with before it was too late. She wasn't exactly sure what the succubus was going to do with both of them but she knew that either way they were going to end up dead. Sam was far gone already but she knew she had a chance with Dean who had the feeling from the beginning. She sensed them leaving the room and heard what that thing said to her. Now all she had to do was force her eyes to open.

After about 30 minutes of trying to force them open they finally flew open. She sat up instantly wishing that she hadn't as the room started to spin. Her body was on fire, it was like she had a fever. What ever that succubus did to her was obviously still affecting her.

She took it a little slower and when the room stopped spinning she stood up. She searched the room and didn't see anywhere and then she remembered that they were going to bar to meet up her. She put on her jeans and shirt and ran out of the room towards the bar as fast as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper was telling the boys about her "high school" experiences and about moving out into the world when she say Kat enter the bar. She looked at her and thought about how this could be happening. She should have been out for at least another day!

Kat walked over to where she saw Sam, Dean, and Piper and was really hoping that Piper hadn't already gotten her hooks into Dean. She saw Piper looking at her rather suspiciously and shocked.

Piper- "Oh My. What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean and Sam both followed Piper's words not even realizing how mad she was at the sight.

Kat- "Thought I would join you guys!" Kat walked over to the booth, and was very thankfully to take a seat.

Dean- "Hi Kat."

Kat just stared at him. He and Sam acted like she was nothing. They were both staring back at Piper now as if they were in a trance with her. Wow, they care a lot she thought to herself.

Piper- "I'm glad to see that you are feeling better."

Kat- "yeah thanks for your help." she added this very sarcastically and rudely.

Sam- "Geez Kat, you don't have to be so rude to her."

Kat rolled her eyes and wouldn't take her eyes off of Piper trying to figure out how she was doing this to the guys. She was listening to their exchange of words and just couldn't believe how easily they had both played into this. They had been there for an hour and then Piper had known that she had gotten just what she wanted and invited Sam over for dinner tomorrow at her house knowing full well that Dean would be jealous and follow. They said their goodbyes and then headed back to the motel room.

* * *

They entered the room and Kat was so frustrated that she thought she would try to see if Dean was even still there at all or if he was as far as Sam was at this point.

Kat- "Dean, you were right!"

Dean- "Right about what?"

Kat- "She is a succubus!"

Dean- "Kat, what are you talking about? You're just jealous cause you know that I finally moved on with my life and it has nothing to do with you!"

Kat- "Yeah, sure but where do you think I went last night? I ran into her while I was out and followed her back to her house. She had a man there and killed him! Then she did something to me. When you guys left the room she was talking to me, she plans on killing you both!"

Dean- "Wow, you are really jealous. I'm sorry Kat but I never really liked you that much. Piper is just perfect. She and I are going to be together and you'll just have to deal with it! Oh and why don't you go get a different room!"

Kat's mouth just dropped she couldn't believe how stubborn he was! Even if he was under a spell this was ridiculous! Did he ever stop to think that maybe he wasn't God's gift to women! He pretty much got all of her stuff threw it out the door and shoved her out as well!

Kat went to the office got a room and started thinking of how to stop the boys from being killed.

* * *

The night was an easy one for Sam and Dean. Both were visited in their dreams by fantasies of Piper. Piper was doing this to make sure that Kat didn't disrupt any of what she had been working towards with them. Dean's dream was that straight out of an 80's rock video. The tight, barely there clothes and the big hair and even the music playing in the background. Sam's was much more romantic and this time and place. It was one of those romantic dinner with candles and the beach and everything. Piper was loving being a part of both.

She was also glad that her plan was working. Sam had no thoughts of Jess and Dean had no thoughts of Kat which was exactly how it had to be. The plan was in full swing and by that time tomorrow, both boys would be dead.

* * *

In the new motel room, Kat can't help but pace. It's the only way that she can deal with the frustration that she feels towards the two of them.

Kat- "When I save their asses I'm going to kick them!"

With that she threw herself on the bed and let out a big sigh. She knew that somehow she would have to kill Piper and hopefully that would stop the hold that was over Sam and Dean. It wasn't going to be easy either especially since both boys would probably do anything to save Piper and the fact that whatever Piper had done to Kat still was affecting her. She had taken her own temperature just out of curiosity and when it beeped it beeped at 103.5.

Kat- "Great! As if I don't have enough to deal with now I have a fever and am still on fire. It's like my body temp just keeps rising. I am definitely going to kill this bitch and get my revenge on the boys as well!"

Then she went over to her laptop and began to do research already knowing that the only way to stop her was to shoot her with a silver bullet. Once her previous knowledge was checked and proved to be correct she took an extremely cold shower and then went to bed to get hopefully 5 hours. She knew that the boys were safe for the night and knew that tomorrow she would be watching them constantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was woken up from a wonderful dream by the sound of Dean's cell phone. He looked at it and it was just another set of coordinates from their father that he ignored. There was no way that he would be leaving not after he had met the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Since he was already up he decided to go and take a shower and then get ready for the day. It felt empty in the room with just his brother, but is Kat was just going to be accusing Piper of being an evil creature he didn't want anything to do with her.

The warm water felt good on Sam and it just made him more anxious to think of the possibilities of his new love life. The sound of the shower woke up Dean and Sam could hear him groaning and looking at the time at the clock.

It was only 8AM and Dean really didn't want to get up in fear of losing the wonderful wild dream that he had had last night. Of course Sam was in the shower and that was what had woken him up.

Dean- "Sammy you better leave some hot water this time!"

Sam- "Oh don't worry Dean!"

The shower turned off and a few minutes later Sam emerged from the room and Dean entered taking his turn.

Sam's cell phone range and Sam eagerly answered it.

Sam- "Hello?"

Piper- "Hey Sam it's Piper."

Sam- "Good morning Piper! How's it going?"

Piper- "Actually really good. Hey I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

Sam- "Nope, not all at."

Piper- "Good then maybe you would like to come over for dinner tonight at my place?"

Sam- "I would love to. What time and can I get some directions?"

Piper- "How's 8?"

Sam- "Sounds good."

Piper can Sam the directions and with that they agreed to meet later tonight.

* * *

Piper knew that her plan would work. She knew full well that once Sam told Dean that he was going to see her that he would follow and then she could put brother against brother and get what she wanted as well. All she had to do now was wait and prepare the house for the perfect setting. There was a little bit of worry that the girl with the boys would get in the way but after what Piper had done to her, she was quite sure that she would be in no shape to fight the boys or Piper. Everything was working just as it was planned for Piper.

* * *

Ironically Kat was given the room right next to Sam and Dean although they didn't know that which would actually work in her advantage. The walls weren't very thick which made it very easy for Kat to hear the conversation between the two boys.

It was a little after 9 when she heard shouting voices coming from their room. At first she thought that it was the usually brother spat but it was way more than that she realized when she remembered about Piper.

* * *

Sam had told Dean about Piper asking Sam over and Dean made sure to mention that she said absolutely nothing about him coming along or anything like that. This caused a huge argument between the boys.

Sam- "She wants nothing to do with you!"

Dean- "Sorry boy but she is calling you there cause she knows that she wants me but needs to get rid of you first!"

Sam- "Dean she doesn't like you! She's only being nice to you to be with me!"

Dean- "Sam she needs a man not a boy!"

Sam- "No she needs a man not a jackass like you."

Dean- "Sam sorry but you have no shot against me! She's going to have you go there tonight and explain to you that she wants me and not you. Sorry little brother but I will always be the best!"

Before Sam could even reply Dean grabbed his keys and slammed the door as he headed to his impala. Sam was actually happy that his brother had left but the words that he said stung. Sam pushed the thoughts of Piper turning him down into the back of his head and sat on the bed before flipping open the laptop finding something to keep his mind busy.

* * *

Kat was watching from the window as she saw Dean get in his car and speed away. She could tell that he was angry about the argument with Sam. Then she thought that he might be going to see Piper and she was conflicted as to which one she needed to protect more. The choice wasn't easy but it wasn't very hard either. With Sam she knew that she would have time to stop him from getting into bed with her, but Dean would jump her bones in a second.

She ran over to get her jacket and was instantly sorry that she had. Her body felt even hotter and every time that she did something the room would begin to spin. The last time that she had checked (which was about two hours ago) her temp was up to 104 even. It was as if it just wasn't going to stop rising but she pushed that back and focused on what she had to do.

The worst part was the fact that they had left her bike, which she missed a great deal, in PA with one of her old friends. This meant that she would either have to try to track him by running, which even in her usual shape would be tough but while having a rising temp nearly impossible, or hotwire something. Luckily she spotted a gorgeous dark blue ninja parked at a pool hall.

Kat- "Nice! I hope they don't miss it too much."

She carefully began working on hotwiring making sure not to do too much damage because it was an awesome bike but at the same time she had to hurry to be able to keep up with Dean.

* * *

Dean was driving anywhere. He didn't want to have to deal with his brother who obviously wasn't seeing things clearly. The thought crossed his mind a few times that maybe somehow his brother had become under a spell but quickly erased that idea. He just knew that his little brother was only jealous that for once he was actually going to get the girl instead of making a quick exit.

Dean felt like someone was following him but didn't see much when he glanced back in the mirror. Only a few cars out for usual drives going to places like normal people. The whole time no matter what he did everything reminded him of Piper but also reminded him of Kat as well. He tried so hard to get the thoughts of Kat out of his head but it wasn't working.

The thoughts running through his mind came from all sorts of memories. He remembered when he was younger and he was so excited when his parents and hers got together on her first birthday and he was allowed to hold her. Then he remembered when he was told that she was going to be living with them after her parents died and when Sam was born and they both watched over him. The memories of them playing sports and her always wanting to join in and when the other boys said no how she would get in somehow. He remembered protecting her and teaching her all the things that he knew. He even remembered her teenage years and how much she was always out at night with different guys. She was always a rebel in her own way. The day that they had first kissed, the first time they had admitted their true feelings for each other, the dances, the dates, the first time they were more than just a couple, all the dangers that they had made it through, and the last one was of the month they stayed at home. They were like a true family that month, he loved her and Riley and Hunter and now everything was different.

For some reason he didn't want to remember any of it. He kept trying his hardest to focus on Piper. It was like he wasn't suppose to be remembering all of this but he was. He couldn't explain it. He just kept imagining what he and Piper would be like after tonight, about his dream last night. That finally did it, he finally got the memories of Kat to go away and could look towards the future.

* * *

Kat had been following Dean behind some other cars just in case he would notice her. She knew that that would cause even more tension and she was not up for tension. She at first thought that Dean was heading over to Piper's but soon realized that he was only going in circles or just going any where random.

Since this was already taking some out of her she decided that it wasn't worth it to continue to follow Dean. So, Kat decided that she would give it one more try with Sam. Although it didn't seem like there was much of shot, at least she could try. Sam had always been easy to talk to and just maybe, just maybe there would be a chance.

* * *

Sam had been sitting in one of the chairs and watching the TV thinking about how he had never felt this way before. It was even stronger than how he felt with Jessica. He had already nearly forgotten her. She had meant so much to him but it was just so much more real and stronger with Piper. There was just something about her. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He knew that it wouldn't be Dean so he opened the door and was surprised to see Kat standing there, well more like barely standing.

Sam- "Kat. Are you okay?"

Kat- "Wow, so you actually seem to care now."

Sam- "It wasn't me that kicked you out. Come on and sit before you collapse."

Kat- "Thanks"

Sam had followed Kat over to one of the chairs and helped her into it. She felt so hot to his touch that he was actually worried about her.

Sam- "Kat, you're burning up!"

Kat- "Yeah tell me something that I don't know."

Sam- "You shouldn't be out."

Kat- "Thanks for the concern but enough already! You and Dean need to snap out of it!"

Sam- "Out of what?"

Kat- "Piper is a succubus Sam. She has you and Dean fighting over her and she's going to kill both of you!"

Sam- "Kat, Piper would never do that. You are really wrong about her. I think that you might be delirious."

Kat then realized that it was no use. Sam was way too far gone and so was Dean. She had to find a way to stop this before it was to late. She nodded knowing that Sam was watching her and not wanting to argue only cause she didn't think that she would have the strength. So she tried to play along.

Kat- "Yeah, you're probably right. So you really like her don't you?"

Sam- "She's everything to me. I have never felt this strong about someone before in my life. She invited only me over tonight for dinner at 8."

Before Kat could answer, Dean came into the room. The drive had actually calmed him down a bit but then he saw Kat and his angry began to go up even higher than before. He couldn't believe that she had the nerve to come and talk to Sam.

Dean- "Kat get the hell out of here!"

Sam- "Dean, she's sick."

Dean- "I don't' care, she shouldn't be here."

Kat didn't feel the need to fight such an idiotic battle and got up at best she could, ignored the fact that the whole world was spinning, and left the room.

Instead of going back to her room, Kat grabbed a nice gun, loaded with silver bullets, hopped on the hotwired bike and headed over towards Piper. She wanted to be there before either Sam or Dean showed up. Sadly she would have to wait for the boys to both show up in order for the spell to be completely broken and just maybe one of them might come out of it first and the help would be well needed. Her temp was now up to 107 which meant that she should already be dead but for some reason she wasn't but that just made things worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam had arrived at Piper's exactly on time. Kat watched from near the house as Piper greeted him. Kat's heart sunk mainly because she had never seen him so happy and it killed her to know that she was going to have to kill this thing.

Sam entered the house and was amazed at how beautiful everything looked. They were sitting down and enjoying a nice dinner. Sam was staring into her gorgeous eyes and he felt love surge through every ounce of his body. He was really enjoying this, it was as if nothing could go wrong.

Kat heard the sound of an engine and instantly recognized it was the impala. It was almost show time and Kat was ready to do this and hopefully it would stop her temp from rising cause to be honest she was finding it hard to focus on anything.

Dean pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car and headed towards the door. Dean didn't even knock he barged in and Piper and Sam just stared at him. Dean and Sam were too busy glaring at each other to notice Piper's smirk. Her plan was set into motion and was right on track.

Sam- "Dean what are you doing here, you weren't invited!"

Dean- "Sam, I'm here because I know that she wants me and not you!"

Piper- "Boys, I like both you. I just can't choose!"

This automatically set the boys into a frenzy. They began by throwing punches. Dean was getting the best of Sam until he had Sam on the ground. That was what Sam needed. He used his extra height and turned the tables and was now on top of his older brother and landing right and left hooks on his face.

Piper just watched in amusement and couldn't believe that she was going to get both of them tonight. Dean had kicked Sam off of him and now they were throwing each other all over the room. Everywhere furniture and glass was breaking. The boys were pulling all of the stops out on each other. Both weren't going to stop until one of them was dead.

There was blood everywhere as well as bruises. They weren't major injuries but would definitely cause the boys some pain afterwards. Seeing what was going on, Kat decided that it was now or never. She grabbed her gun and headed towards the front door.

* * *

She entered the house and Piper just stared at her. Then she saw Sam and Dean beating the crap out of each other. She couldn't believe how hard they were fighting. Both were acting like it was a life or death situation which at this point might actually be. Although even the winner between the two would only die a few moments later.

Piper- "You shouldn't even be alive right now!"

Kat- "Sorry to disappoint you! I have a habit of not doing what I'm suppose to do."

Piper turned to the boys who were still fighting each other and then they suddenly stopped. The both looked at her and then turned towards Kat.

Piper- "Kill her before she kills me!"

Kat didn't know what to do. She really wasn't expecting them to come after her. She was hoping that they would be too involved with each other to come after her. Somehow Piper had a way to make them do anything!

Sam was first to approach her and tried to grab her by the shoulders but she did a split that made him almost fall over. Dean was beginning to come towards her so she quickly got up only to have Sam punch her really hard in the ribs. Kat took her eyes off of Dean and punched Sam square in the jaw and kneed him in the lower region causing him to back off and fall back for a while.

That's when Kat felt the hard punches of Dean. Although she could usually hold her own for the most part against him, she was too weak to even put up a strong fight. He picked her up like a rag doll and threw her across the room. Her back hit the wall hard followed by her head. She then fell limply to the ground. Dean went over and stood over her. She was unconscious and he was about to deliver a finally blow just to make sure when something changed in his eyes.

He looked down at her and instantly feel to his knees. It was as if something just left his body and he was back to himself. Water had began to form in his eyes when he realized what had happened. It was like he had been there the whole time but just couldn't fight it. He blinked his eyes quickly getting rid of any forms of tears and gently began to brush some strands away from Kat's closed eyes. She was still extremely hot to the touch which brought Dean back to reality. He was here with Sam and Piper. The succubus!

Piper- "Sam you are better than you're brother. Defeat him and you will be all mine!"

Dean didn't turn around until he could feel the presence of Sam behind him. Sam raised his left hand ready to hit Dean when he spun around and caught his hand. They began to fight again. Dean really tried to not hit Sam too hard, but also knew that if he could just get Sam unconscious that he could get rid of that creature and everything would hopefully be back to normal.

With Dean distracted, Piper began to head back over to Kat who was beginning to come around. Piper lifted her hand and put it back on Kat's head, sending more heat into her body. Kat did everything possible fight her off and then did even more to stay conscious. It was so strong that she doubted if she was going to be able to stay alive.

Dean hit Sam square in the jaw for about the 5th time finally knocking him out. Then he turned to see Piper over at Kat. He couldn't see Kat but could tell that Piper was doing something to her. He was about to go and hit her when he saw her fall to the ground.

His eyes were wide with shock when he looked at the bullet hole through the heart. He then looked at Kat who looked barely conscious but had the gun leveled at him. Their eyes connected and she put it down. She saw that he was back to normal and he ran over to her side to help her up. The first thing she did was slap him the hardest that she had ever done! Sam moaned and looked over to Dean as he saw Kat slap Dean again.

Dean- "Okay, enough already! I know that I screwed up but knock it off!"

Kat- "You both deserve it but let's get out of here now!"

Kat stood up and instantly regretted it. Everything was spinning and it was just too much. She gave into the darkness and collapsed into Dean's arms. Dean barely caught her but was very relived that he had been there and that her head hadn't hit the floor. She felt extremely limp and warm and this is what scared Dean the most.

Sam- "Dean, what's wrong with her?"

Dean- "I don't' know. I haven't exactly been the best person towards her lately."

Sam- "We don't need guilt right now from you! I think she has a fever or something!"

Dean- "Then let's get her back to the hotel and try to bring it done."

Dean picked up her limp body and put her in the back of the impala. Then he and Sam jumped in and headed back to the motel.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got to the motel, Sam opened the door and began to fill bags of ice and get cold washcloths as Dean carried Kat in and laid her on the nearby bed. He then decided that it would be best to check her temperature just to see how bad this was. When it beeped, it was 110!

Dean- "This is really not good!"

Sam- "What?"

Dean- "Her temp is 110! People aren't suppose to be alive with that and she's still breathing on her own and everything!"

Sam- "Okay, so as much as she already wants to kills us, she's gonna want to kill as so more cause we're getting her to the hospital!"

Dean just simple nodded knowing that was the best choice. The got back into the car and headed to the emergency doors.

* * *

The hospital was close and both boys were relived that Kat was going in and out of consciousness because at least they knew that she was still alive. Although she was really out of it they could still see the strong protest in her eyes, with her knowing full well where they were taking her.

Once they arrived Dean carried Kat in and she was instantly be looked at by the doctors. They asked the boys questions of what was going on and everything. It was all happening so fast. Meanwhile all sorts of doctors were checking her out and hooking machines up to her.

Dean- "She just passed out. We took her temp and it was 110."

Doctor- "That's impossible. She's still breathing on her own, people don't survive 110."

Then one of the other doctors brought over the thermometer which read 110 and the doctor's eyes widened in shock.

Doctor- "This is impossible. Let's get her to a room and see what we can do."

He glanced at the boys and reassured him that they would do what they could to make her better. As they were wheeling her away, she was barely conscious and mentioned to the doctor not to tell them about it, that they didn't need to know about it. The doctor simply agreed and continued taking her to the closest room.

* * *

After about 3 hours the doctor finally emerged back to Sam and Dean. Both boys looked really bad. They knew that this was actually their fault and didn't want to think of what was a possible outcome.

Doctor- "Her fever is still up but we're giving her some antibiotics that should help to bring it down. We're also hydrating her and gave her some sedatives to keep her out for a while which should give her body a better chance to fight whatever is causing this fever. It's as if her whole body is overheated. You two can go in and see her but she won't be waking up for a while."

Dean- "Thanks, Doc."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and both let out a breath that neither knew they were holding. Then they followed the doctor to the room that Kat was staying. She really did look like all she was doing was sleeping. Except for the fact that she looked pretty worn out but other than that she looked pretty good. Sam saw the extreme guilt in Dean's eyes and understood how he felt.

Sam- "Dean, don't worry after she kick's your ass, you two will make up like you always do except at least give me a warning so I'm not in the room!"

Dean- "Yeah, yeah! You know if you wouldn't have met that girl none of this would have happened."

Sam- "Yes, but at the same time you , "Mr. Perfect", was also taken in by her!"

Dean- "Just next time go for a real girl!"

Sam- "You're still jealous cause she liked me more than you."

Dean- "Sam she was a creature! That's the only reason. Any other girl would have been all over me."

Sam- "Don't flatter yourself. Besides I think you have all the woman if not more that you can handle right now. You do know that she still loves you right? I mean even after this she's gonna still be there."

Dean- "Why do you always have to all chick flick on me? And I already know that cause no one, and I mean no one, can resist my charm!"

Sam and Dean both let our a well needed laugh.

Both boys just watched as she slept and then they two both fell asleep only to awakened by a nurse checking her vitals a few hours later.

Nurse- "Her temp is going down very slightly but that is definitely a good sign. Sorry but visiting hours are over soon and I can't let you two stay the night. There is a motel right around the corner."

Sam- "Thanks."

Dean and Sam took one last look at Kat and headed towards the motel.

* * *

Kat was pretty much in and out of sleep for two weeks. Each day her fever as well as the rest of her body temp. Dean and Sam were in her room every day. Mostly she slept but the few times that she was with them, they simply kept her spirits up.

When Sam and Dean had entered the room Kat looked like she was still sleeping so they both took a seat as quietly as possible. Sam was looking at the window and Dean was staring at Kat when Kat's cell phone rang. Dean had forgotten that it was even at the hospital with them.

Dean- "Hello?"

Missouri- "Dean? Honey, where's Kat? I need to talk to her!"

Dean- Missouri…um…she's sleeping right now. We ran into some trouble and she's getting better but kinda out right now."

Missouri- "Boy, you have to do a better job of keeping her safe! She should be back here by now. How soon will she be getting out?"

Dean- "Not sure yet. What does she need to come home for anyway?"

Missouri- "That's not my job to tell. She'll tell you when she's ready. Just remind her that it's in a week now and it's pretty important now that she's out with you two again that she be back in time."

Dean- "Fine. Hopefully I'll see you soon. Say hi to Hunter and Riley for me."

Missouri- "Of course. Better see you soon bye."

Dean hung up the phone and just stared at Kat. There was yet another thing that he wasn't telling her. Missouri knew and Kat had even told the doctor not to mention it to him or Sam.

Kat- "I can't believe the two of you!" Her eyes were still closed but she could tell they were in the room and her voice was weak but she got her point across.

Sam- "Kat! How are you feeling?"

Kat- "Better than before. How long?"

Dean- "You've been in and out for about 2 weeks now."

Kat- "Two weeks!" her eyes flew open and she was struggling to sit up only to have her head protest.

Dean was by the side of the bed and put a hand on her shoulder letting her know that it was best for her to just stay laying down.

Sam- "Just relax. You're fevers down now, but it's still a little high."

Kat- "What?"

Dean- "Whatever that thing did to you it rose your body temp and gave you quite the fever. By medical standards you shouldn't have been breathing on your own or even alive. It was 110 when we brought you in."

Kat- "I guess I should say thanks but at the same time it's not like it was my fault this time!"

Sam- "Okay, I admit you were right and we were wrong but it's not completely our fault."

Kat- "Yeah I know. Guys are the weaker sex and you can't help that."

Dean couldn't keep his mind off of the phone call and decided that now was probably the best time to ask her before she had enough strength to truly kick his ass.

Dean- "Missouri called. Would you like to explain why you have to be back?"

Kat- "No but we do have to go back. Why don't one of you go sign me out?"

Sam- "Not going to happen the doctor says that you have to at least another week."

Kat- "Great!"

Dean- "Kat why do you have to keep secrets?"

Kat- "I don't know, why do you? If it's really important I'll tell you but right now it's just not the time and you'll fined out soon."

Dean- "For some reason your secrets always seem to be a bit bigger than mine, but I'll let it go for now. Take that as our apology."

* * *

The week that she had to stay at the hospital was horrible. It was one thing when she was actually in need of the care but another when she was feeling fine. She hated hospitals and hated being taken care of like that. Her temp had gone back to normal and she had felt fine. The day that they left she was so relived. Of course she had to stay in the back and be wheeled out in a wheelchair, but at least they were headed home.

When they were about half way back to Lawrence, Kat had closed her eyes in order to prepare herself for her visit with Susan and Brittany. It would be great to catch up but the initial reason for going wasn't always that pleasant.

Dean kept staring back at Kat in the rearview mirror checking on her and trying to figure out what was going on. Kat could feel him staring at her and without opening her eyes finally broke the silence.

Kat- "What? You should be looking at the road not back here?"

Dean- "You're not pregnant are you?"

This caught Kat's attention and she flew up and was leaning on the two front seats with very shocked eyes. This even caught Sam's attention and he was looking at his brother like he was crazy or something.

Kat- "Firs off no and where did that come from?"

Dean- "Just making sure."

Kat- "Oh I see how it is."

Dean- "I didn't mean it like that!"

Sam- "She caught you dude. You put herself in this."

Dean- "Shut up Sammy. And I was just trying to figure out why we have to go back, not that I mind, and why it was so important that you be in 3 weeks."

Kat- "It's really nothing you need to know about. But don't worry I doubt that there will be any creatures for you two to fall head over heels for."

The rest of the ride was mainly Kat teasing both boys of how they were acting like little boys in middle school over the succubus and how idiotic they were. They only had about an hour left before heading home and Kat couldn't have been more nervous. Sam and Dean were also sensing something wasn't right but had now idea.

THE END


End file.
